WonKyu Secret Love
by jely13
Summary: Aku bikin ff ini karena cukup mirip sama kisah hidupku mungkin hahaha XD tp gak sebagus ff ini juga xD kalau WonKyu ku buat seperti itu pasti miris sekali wkwkw XD DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Wonkyu**

**Secret Love**

**Chap 1 : FIRST MEET**

**Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae**

**Pair : WONKYU**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance,yaoi,boyslove**

**Warning : typos everywhere ~~**

Better WONKYU~~

.

.

.

Seoul, 07.00am

Cuaca di kota Seoul sedang tidak menentu kadang mendung ,kadang cerah~ tetapi tidak membuat namja manis yang bernama cho kyuhyun berhenti melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswa di -Seoul University- sebenarnya namja manis berkulit putih itu tidak ada jam kuliah pagi ini melainkan nanti siang pukul 02.00pm. namja manis itu sengaja berangkat pagi hari untuk pergi ke perpustakaan karena itu adalah kebiasaannya bukan untuk meminjam buku atau sekedar membaca buku disana, melainkan memandangi –senior- nya yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dua tahun lalu saat kyuhyun baru masuk ke universitas itu. Paras-nya yang sangat tampan,tubuh tegap,lesung pipit yang sangat manis membuat namja bernama Choi Siwon itu terlihat seperti Malaikat baginya.

"siwon hyung~~ kenapa kau selalu membuat dadaku berdebar saat didekatmu?"

Kyuhyun dengan tampangnya yang gugup dan sambil memegangi dadanya itu agar tidak keluar dari tempatnya, setelah sadar bahwa choi siwon, hyung-nya yang sangat dia cintai-nya itu duduk disebelahnya dan terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang baru dia ambil.

'Tuhan~~ tolonglah hambamu ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku sendiri' batin kyuhyun yang semakin gugup dan sekarang dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin~

Choi siwon yang merasakan hal aneh pada orang yang disebelahnya itu perlahan menoleh kearah namja manis itu~

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Deg

'aigo~~~dari mana ia mengetahui namaku?' batin seorang cho kyuhyun yang sempat terkejut karena choi siwon mengetahui namanya.

"ah~ aniyo siwon hyung~ aku baik-baik saja" ucap cho kyuhyun dengan senyum tapi tetap saja raut wajahnya masih memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"jinjja? Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali dan kau banyak mengeluarkan keringat kyuhyun-ssi"

Ucap siwon sekarang nadanya agak terlihat khawatir.

"kau demam,eoh?" sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening namja manis itu, matanya menatap mata kyuhyun sukses membuat kyuhyun hampir saja pingsan.

'siwon hyung,, jebal jangan menatapku seperti itu ~~ siapapun bawa aku pergi dari sini~ aku sudah tidak kuat~ rasanya ingin sekali aku teriak bahagia tapi tidak disini'

"kyuhyun-ssi? Apa perlu kuantar ke…"

"tidak usah siwon hyung~ aku baik-baik saja,sungguh~"

Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap normal dan mengontrol perasaannya itu, untuk meyakinkan choi siwon.

"benarkah? Hmm.. kalau kau sakit~ sebaiknya kau beristirahat dirumah saja kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah jam kuliahmu nanti siang,eoh?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kyuhyun diam,dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjawab jika dia datang pagi-pagi hanya ingin bertemu dengan senior idamannya itu.

"ah..em.. aku….aku harus meminjam buku ini untuk reverensiku,untuk membantu menyelesaikan skripsiku juga hyung~~ kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya hyung~~ annyeong"

Ucap kyuhyun membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan choi siwon di perpustakaan sendirian bersama penjaga perpustakaan.

"namja manis yang aneh~" ucap siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya dan tidak lupa juga lesung pipinya ikut serta.

Better WONKYU~~~

"aish! Dimana dia? Padahal aku ingin bercerita banyak padanya~"

gerutu namja manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungil dan pink itu menunggu sahabatnya lebih tepatnya sudah dianggap hyung-nya sendir. Mengedarkan seluruh pandangan keseluruh taman di kampus, tapi nihil.

"hei! Kau terlihat jelek saat memanyunkan bibir pink-mu itu cho kyuhyun~!" ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba dan mencubit bibir kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di manyunkan itu~

"yahhpp,hyungpp lepshkanpp!" teriak kyuhyun kesusahan karena hyung-nya mencubit bibir-nya itu dengan kencang sehingga membuat bibirnya menjadi agak merah.

"YAK! KAU HYUNG! DASAR IKAN BEDEBAH! " teriak kyuhyun membuat donghae menutup telinganya itu karena suara dongsaeng kesayangannya itu~

"bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Sangat tidak enak didengar kau tau? Membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah!" ucap donghae dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"biarkan pecah sekalian saja hyung~ aku malah senang" jawab kyuhyun santai

PLETAK

Sebuah 'usapan lembut' berhasil mendarat di kepala kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun meringis kesakitan~

"kalau begitu aku lebih senang lagi jika bibirmu itu bertambah manyun agar tidak ada seseorang yang mau dekat denganmu termasuk siwon" ucap donghae membalas perkataan dongsaengnya itu.

"aish! Jinjja hyung~ bahkan siwon hyung pasti akan lebih tertarik dengan bibirku yang manyun dan sexy ini~ HAHAHA" balas kyuhyun menyeringai dan memanyunkan bibirnya lebih panjang. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku dongsaengnya itu.

"heuh, iya iya terserah padamu sajalah~! Mau seperti apapun juga kau tetap dongsaengku yang paling manis, kekeke" kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan hyung-nya itu yang mengatakan dia 'manis' terlihat sedikit malu dan hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil~

"hyung~ kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku kekeke lagipula tidak usah kau beritahu aku juga tahu kalau aku memang manis~ dan akan selalu seperti itu kekeke"

"tapi mengapa pipimu terlihat merah ya kyunnie setiap aku mengatakan bahwa kau manis?" pertanyaan itu membuat namja yang ada disebelahnya itu membulatkan matanya~

'benarkah saat ini pipiku merah? Kyaa,,pasti dia hanya menggodaku ish!' batin kyuhyun panic

"haha sudahlah aku hanya bercanda kyunnie~~" ucap hanya setelah mengetahui ekspresi wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi bingung.

"bagaimana tadi? Apakah ada kemajuan?"

"ah~ iya hyung tadi dia mengajakku mengobrol dan dia juga sempat memegang keningku karena aku dikira sakit~"

"HAHAHA~! Pasti kau pucat disana,sehingga siwon mengira kalau kau sedang sakit kyunnie~" jawab donghae dengan nada mengejek saat mendengar cerita dongsaengnya itu~

"hyung~ kau meledekku? Ah! Aku malas bercerita lagi denganmu aku mau pe.."

"ish! Kyunnie ~ aku hanya bercanda, cepat lanjutkan lagi ceritamu"

Belum selesai kyuhyun merajuk hyung-nya itu sudah menyela dan dengan semangat menyuruh kyuhyun untuk bercerita lagi. Dengan semangat pula kyuhyun mulai bercerita semua yang terjadi di perpustakaan dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh hyung-nya itu.

"ah, arra..araa~ kau bahkan baru mulai mendekatinya kyu~ dia sudah memberikan bersikap ramah denganmu~ bahkan terlihat khawatir, itu permulaan yang bagus~ dan control juga perasaanmu~ semangat cho kyuhyun~!" sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menepuk pundak namja manis disampingnya itu~ kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan merangkul hyung-nya itu ~

Better WONKYU~~~

"aish choi siwon~! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memikirkan namja bernama cho kyuhyun tadi?" sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena konsentrasinya terhadap mata kuliahnya itu dibuyarkan oleh namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun tadi~

"apa kau ada masalah siwon-ssi?" dosen yang sedari tadi memberikan materi merasa bahwa ada salah satu mahasiswanya yang sedang tidak sehat mungkin.

"ah.. ani~ aku hanya sedikit mengantuk~ bolehkah aku pergi kekamar mandi sebentar untuk membasuh wajahku Tuan Kim"

"silahkan~"

"gomawo~(bow)"

Dengan langkah sigap dia berjalan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang mungkin tidak gatal~

"aku pasti sudah gila~"

Tiba-tiba saat siwon berjalan kearah taman dia melihat seseorang yang selalu dipikirannya tadi sedang duduk hanya ditemani buku yang sedang dibacanya itu dan terlihat sangat manis sekali~ baru kali ini siwon dibuat frustasi. Dengan langkah tegap dia berniat untuk menghampirinya.

Sinar matahari yang tadi menyinari tubuhnya kini menghilang ditutupi oleh sebuah bayangan hitam tegap, membuat namja manis yang sedang membaca novel-nya itu kaget, seperti orang yang dia kenal. Dengan perlahan namja manis itu mendongak keatas untuk melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" sambil tersenyum namja tegap itu melemparkan senyumannya kearah namja manis yang ada didepanya itu .

Dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan gugup itu pasti.

**_"_****_dan control juga perasaanmu ~"_**

Tiba-tiba kata-kata hyungnya itu terngiang jelas di pikirannya membuat namja manis itu berusaha mengontrol perasaannya dan bersikap normal.

"hei~ apa kau melamun?" sambil melambaikan tangannya dan membuat namja manis itu tersadar.

"ah..i-iya silahkan~" dengan sedikit terbata kyuhyun mempersilahkan siwon untuk duduk disampingnya.

"gomawo~" lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan tidak ketinggalan lesung pipitnya yang membuatnya beribu-ribu kali lipat menjadi lebih tampan.

"cheonma~" dengan susah payah menghilangkan suara gemetarnya dan juga melemparka senyuman kearah namja tampan disampingnya itu.

Hening

"em.. sedang apa kau disini siwon hyung? Bukankah kau harusnya ada mata kuliah ya ?" kyuhyun memulai percakapan diantara mereka yang sedari tadi hening, mungkin karena mereka berdua bingung ingin bercakap apa.

"iya kyuhyun-ssi aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiranku saja, aku sedang sulit berkonsentrasi~" sambil menatap kearah langit.

"memang kau sedang memikirkan apa/siapa hyung? Sampai-sampai kau kehilangan konsentrasimu? " antusias~ sambil membalikkan arah pandangannya yang dari tadi menatap buku dan sekarang beralih menatap tubuh tegap disampingnya itu.

"memikirkanmu kyuhyun-ssi" sambil menatap kearah namja manis itu yang sekarang terlihat membelalakan matanya dan jarak mereka berdua sekarang dekat hanya 15cm.

Pipinya terasa panas, ralat seluruh tubuhnya kini merasakan panas tubuhnya bergetar~ wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

"mw..mwo?" dengan susah payah kata itu berhasil dia lafalkan. Dengan memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit menjauh kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya ~ dan mulai mencerna kalimat terakhir yang siwon lontarkan kepadanya tadi.

"apa jawabanku salah kyuhyun-ssi?" sambil mencoba mendekati kyuhyun lagi.

"a..ani~ hanya saja-"

"apa aku salah jika memikirkanmu cho kyuhyun? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkanmu sampai membuatku frustasi seperti ini"

-Dilain tempat-

"Tuhan~ mengapa sesakit ini rasanya?"

.

.

.

TBC

**Annyeong ~~~^^ aku new author nih hihi xD jadi dimaklumi ya kalo feel-nya gadapet u_u**

**Chapter 1 selesai~~~ disini gantung banget, akankah siwon dan kyuhyun bersatu? Dan siapa orang yang merasa tersakiti itu? Bukan donghae yang pasti hehe~~~**

**Sebenarnya ff ini ada angst-nya cuma aku taruh nanti di chap selanjutnya~ gabisa janji kapan chap selanjutnya soalnya seminggu lagi saya juga mau UAS doa'kan saya ya ~~~ hehe XD**

**Jangan lupa RnR hehe~~ bebas kritik selama masih dilingkup positif dan membangun ~~^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**WonKyu**

**Secret Love**

**Chap 2 : Comeback**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,Choi Siwon,Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae**

**Pair : WONKYU and EUNHAE**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance,Angst,Yaoi,Boyslove**

**Warning : typo(s) everywhere~~~~~~**

_Summary : Ada kalanya kita bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta, namun ada kalanya juga kita merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam akibat cinta._

Better WONKYU~~

"_**hyukkie hyung! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi,eoh? Aku benci padamu Lee Hyukjae! hiks"**_

"maafkan aku kyunnie~ bodohnya saat itu aku meninggalkanmu! hiks"

Hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat namja manis yang pernah menjadi namja-nya 3tahun lalu.

"_**hyukkie hyung~ apa kau mencintaiku?"**_

"_**eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sayang? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Kyunnie~"**_

"_**jeongmal? Berarti kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan hyung?"**_

"_**ne~ aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kyu~ jika aku harus pergi maka aku akan membawamu bersamaku sayang~"**_

"seharusnya aku membawamu pergi saat itu! Pabbo hyukkie! Kau memang BODOH! argh"

Namja bergummy smile itu mulai frustasi~ berulang kali namja itu memukul dada-nya.

"tapi semuanya sudah terlambat~ aku sudah punya orang lain kyunnie~ dan sepertinya kau juga sudah mempunyai seseorang yang special~ aku harus menahan perasaanku yang masih sangat mengharapkanmu ini~" sambil mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir deras~ dan tanpa namja itu sadari ternyata kedua namja ditaman yang sedari tadi ia pandangi ternyata sudah tidak ada.

"baby hyukkie~~ ternyata kau disini? Aku dari tadi mencarimu~ apa kau sudah menemukan kelasmu?"

Donghae yang ternyata namja-nya hyukjae datang dan membuyarkan lamunan kekasihnya itu.

"ah~ mianhae haennie~ aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan dan aku tersesat hehe~ mau kah kau mengantarku? Sepertinya aku butuh kau sebagai pemanduku kekkeke" tersenyum dengan gummy smile-nya dan merangkul kekasihnya yang menurutnya juga manis~ tidak kalah manis dengan kyuhyun.

"ish! Kau memang selalu membutuhkanku baby~!" sambil mendorong hyukjae untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"dan kau juga harus menggendongku baby~!kekeke" ucap donghae sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya itu ke leher hyukjae.

"shireo~! Badanmu berat haennie~~ aku tidak kuat" hyukjae menolak, bukan karena tidak mau menuruti kekasihnya itu tetapi dia malu karena saat ini dia berada di tempat umum~ bukan di apartemennya.

"kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak mau mengantarmu~! huh"

"aish! Kau selalu seperti itu~ mengancamku huh! Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu~ tapi kau juga harus menciumku terlebih dahulu arras…"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat tepat dibibir namja bernama hyukjae itu. Terlihat hyukjae sedikit shock, tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya begitu berani, padahal selama 2tahun menjalin hubungan dengan donghae, donghae terlihat sangat pemalu.

"sudah kucium baby~ sekarang cepat gendong aku" dengan nada manja donghae meminta hyukjae menggendongnya lagi.

"haennie~ sejak kapan kau bernafsu seperti ini?" Tanya hyukjae pada kekasihnya itu sambil menatap bingung namun juga ingin menertawainya.

"yak! Aku seperti ini juga demi kau baby~ aku tidak mau kehilanganmu baby~" dengan nada yang sedikit serak.

"hei hei~ haenni.. kau ini bicara apa,hm? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang" ucap hyukjae sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dan sesekali mengecup keningnya~

"saranghae baby~"

"nado haennie~~"

Better WONKYU~~

3days ago

"em..kyuhyun-ssi~"

"emmh, ndeeh hyunghh~ uhuk" namja manis itu tersedak karena siwon memanggil-nya disaat yang tidak tepat.

"eh~ mianhae kyu, ini minum dulu" sambil menyerahkan segelas air mineral kepada kyuhyun.

"gomawo hyung~ kau baik sekali" ucap kyuhyun seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis dibibir pink-nya itu.

Melihat senyum itu siwon terdiam dan membuat kyuhyun terdiam juga. Sebenarnya saat ini siwon sedang bingung dengan perasaannya, semenjak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu , setiap hari pikirannya terisi oleh namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun itu ~ apa lagi setiap senyumannya hatinya merasa bergetar.

'sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintai namja ini' batin siwon sambil melirik sedkit kearah namja yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"em~ kyuhyun-ssi?" siwon memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah kyuhyun.

"ne hyung~ wae?"

"sebenarnya.."

"ne?"

"sebenarnya a-aku…"

"kau ini kenapa hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba gugup?"

"aku meny-"

"ah! Kyunnie kau disini rupanya? Tiga hari kau menghilang entah kemana~ eh ada Choi Siwon. Annyeong ^^"

Perkataan siwon terputus karena donghae tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa seorang namja yang sedari tadi memakai masker hitam.

"ne~ annyeong Donghae-ssi" sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah donghae.

"aish! Hyung,kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat!" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya itu.

Donghae hanya meringis tanpa dosa dan duduk didepan kyuhyun dan siwon, tangannya tidak lepas menggandeng tangan seseorang yang dibawanya itu.

"huh! Siapa itu hyung yang kau bawa?" sambil menunjuk kearah seseorang yang ada disebelah donghae itu, kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata tertutup oleh masker hitam yang dikenakannya.

"oh~ ini? Dia adalah kekasihku kyunnie~ kekeke" sambil tersenyum kearah orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

"yak! Hyung! Bahkan kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau sudah punya kekasih,huh!" protes kyuhyun pada hyung-nya itu, bagaimana tidak marah hyung-nya itu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kekasih~ bahkan lagak-nya pun tidak seperti orang yang memiliki kekasih.

"mungkin dia ingin memberikan kejutan kepadamu kyuhyun-ssi" ucap siwon ikut bercakap bersama dua orang yang sedari tadi rebut didepannya itu.

"benar sekali Choi Siwon~" sambil memberikan sebuah jempol kearah choi siwon.

"iya lah~ terserah kau saja hyung.. lalu kenapa kekasihmu itu memakai masker? Apa dia sakit?"

"tidak kyunnie~ dia memang selalu seperti ini kekeke ~ baby,, bukalah maskermu.. dan tunjukkanlah wajah tampanmu kepada kedua namja didepanku ini" dengan mesra sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan-lahan namja disamping donghae itu membuka maskernya sampai maskernya terlepas sempurna dari wajah namja itu, kyuhyun terlihat kaget dan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya~ memastikan dan berharap itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Sial! Harapan kyuhyun sirna, ternyata itu nyata, seorang namja yang berada didepannya itu benar-benar namja yang tiga tahun lalu membuat dirinya frustasi hampir tidak bisa melupakannya sampai akhirnya kyuhyun menemukan sosok choi siwon, namja betubuh tegap yang sekarang dicintainya, dan sekarang dia kembali dengan status sebagai kekasih hyung-nya 'Donghae'

"Annyeong~ Lee Hyukjae imnida^^" namja bergummy smile itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukkan badannya.

'Namja sialan! Kenapa kau datang lagi ke kehidupanku ha?!' batin kyuhyun yang emosi karena disaat seperti ini namja bernama hyukjae itu harus kembali lagi dan sialnya lagi dia kekasih hyung-nya itu.

"Annyeong~ Choi Siwon imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu hyukjae-ssi" siwon juga membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam,wajahnya tertunduk,tidak ada niatan untuk melihat wajah namja yang ada disebelah donghae itu, karena itu hanya akan membawanya ke masa lalu.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirimu kepada kekasihku,eoh?" donghae terlihat kecewa karena dongsaengnya itu yang sejak tadi berisik sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

"bukan begitu hyung.. ah sepertinya aku harus pergi keperpustakaan, em siwon hyung? Maukah kau menemaniku?" kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara mengajak siwon pergi keperpustakaan.

"em~ baiklah aku akan menemanimu kyuhyun-ssi ~" sambil berdiri membenarkan bajunya.

"aku tinggal dulu ya hae hyung~ aku menyayangimu~!" kyuhyun menggandeng tangan siwon.

'bahkan melihat wajahku saja kau sudah jijik kyunnie~' batin hyukjae.

"maafkan dongsaengku yang tidak sopan tadi ya baby~"

"ani~ gwenchana haennie~ mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru"

Better WONKYU~~~~

Dengan langkah yang agak tergesa-gesa siwon menjadi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan,tetapi siwon hanya tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa namja manis yang ada didepannya itu sedang memegang tangannya erat.

"kyuhyun-ssi~ bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Aku hampir saja jatuh" protes siwon tapi dengan nada lembut.

"ah~ mianhae hyung"

Karena merasa bersalah,kyuhyun berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan siwon dan segera menenangkan pikirannya. Saat hendak berjalan membelakangi siwon, dengan sigap tangan kekar menahan tangan lembut kyuhyun. Reflek kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dan menatap wajah namja yang kini sedang memegang tangannya nanar.

"kau mau kemana kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau mengenali namja yang tadi dibawa donghae hyung?" Tanya siwon sambil mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada disekitar taman.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan siwon kyuhyun malah memeluk namja tegap yang ada didepannya itu. Namja tegap itu merasakan dada-nya basah dan dia yakin bahwa saat ini namja manis yang memeluknya sedang menangis. Dengan sedikit ragu, siwon membalas pelukan kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya dan sesekali mengelus rambut coklat milik kyuhyun, sebelum siwon melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya siwon khawatir setelah kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kepada dirinya karena siwon mendapati wajah kyuhyun yang pucat dan mata yang merah karena habis menangis tadi.

"…"

"ceritalah kyuhyun-ssi~ siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu~ jangan membuatku khawatir jebal.." ucap siwon sambil mengusap-usap pundak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon, menatap matanya lama.

"kau yakin mau membantuku, siwon hyung?" dengan menatap wajah siwon lekat membuat siwon reflek menganggukan kepalanya.

"jadilah kekasihku~!"

Siwon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa namja manis didepannya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya~ ini terlalu cepat.

"mm..mwo? apa kau serius kyuhyun-ssi?"

"aku mohon hyung~ aku tidak mau jika namja itu sewaktu-waktu menyuruhku untuk kembali padanya" ucap kyuhyun sambil memohon dan menatap sendu mata namja yang ada didepannya itu.

"namja? Siapa?" siwon masih bingung, menerima atau tidak namja manis yang ada didepannya itu.

"nanti pasti kau akan tahu hyung~ aku mohon…"

"tt..tapi…"

"jebal hyung~! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak mencintaiku itu tidak masalah! Aku tidak peduli~ biarlah cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku hanya memohon padamu agar mau menjadi kekasihku untuk sementara saja~! Aku tidak mau kembali kepada namja sialan itu! jebal" ucap kyuhyun dan tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata-nya. Membuat siwon iba dan tidak tega jika namja manis yang diam-diam disayanginya itu menangis memohon didepannya.

"kau mencintaiku kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat siwon menanyakan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

'aigo! Pabbo kyuhyun kau kelepasan argghhh' batin kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tadi dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang bodoh yang bahkan tidak akan terfikirkan oleh seorang choi siwon. Dengan berat hati kyuhyun harus jujur dengan perasaannya itu.

"jawab aku kyu~?!"

"emm.. iya hyung~ ak-aku men-mencintaimu" wajahnya tertunduk, dan siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun.

"sejak kapan?"

"aih~ tidak penting hyung, yang penting sekarang kau mau membantuku atau tidak?!"

"baiklah~ aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum kearah namja manis disampingnya itu.

"benarkah? Jeongmal gomawoyo~~~ hyung-ah" ucap kyuhyun girang senyumnya terukir dibibir pink-nya itu.

"tapi kau jangan pernah menangis lagi ne.. aku tidak suka jika kau menangis-nangis seperti tadi" ucap siwon tersenyum dan sedikit pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"ne.. arraso ~" tersenyum dan pipinya mulai memerah akibat perlakuan siwon tadi.

._.

"maafkan aku kyunnie~ aku sudah membawa masa lalumu kembali dan itu membuatmu terluka ~ aku tidak bermaksud."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jjaaa~~~ chap dua selesai XD gimana ? feel'nya dapet gak? Greget gak? Pasti gak aku gak jadi publish pas abis UKK soalnya keburu mood'nya ilang XD dan aku masih belum tau ini mau dibuat sampe chap berapa *loh* tapi tenang aja ~ aku gak akan membiarkan WonKyu ataupun EunHae terpisahkan XD soalnya mereka OTP'ku kkkkkk~ seperti biasa setelah baca coment ya hehe~ makasih juga yang udah baca ff chap 1 ^^

Gomawo for all *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Disebuah taman,tepatnya ditengah kota seoul terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk manis jari-jari lentiknya dengan perlahan membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang ia baca. Namja manis berambut coklat itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang membeli minum di sebuah minimarket terdekat.

Angin semilir bebas menghantam wajah putih pucatnya itu ,dan sukses membuatnya langsung menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa dingin oleh angina tersebut.

"kenapa dia lama sekali"

Batin namja itu sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia memang tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama apalagi kekasihnya itu hanya membeli air mineral.

"aish! Apa dia membeli di amerika eoh? Lama sekali"

Gerutu namja manis itu dengan sedikit mengencangkan blazer baby blue yang ia kenakan , namja manis ini sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan sekarang badannya menggigil karena kedinginan.

"kyunnie chagi~~~ maafkan aku terlalu lama ne."

"mwo? Wajahmu pucat sekali chagi? Apa kau kedinginan? Mianhae jeongmal mianhae chagi-ah"

BRUUKK

Wajah kyuhyun mulai memanas ketika hyukjae kekasihnya itu memeluknya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"cepat antarkan aku pulang hyung, aku tidak mau besok tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena sakit."

Ucap kyuhyun dingin kepada hyukjae. Membuat hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya.

"baiklah kyunnie, tapi kau tidak-"

"aku tidak marah cepat antar aku pulang, kau ingin aku mati kedinginan disini eoh?"

Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mengetahui sikap kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, dan yang jelas kyuhyun sangat marah padanya.

"baiklah kyunnie, "

…

Sepasang kekasih itu memilih diam sejak diperjalanan. Kyuhyun masih penasaran kenapa kekasihnya itu sangat lama tadi saat membeli air mineral sebenarnya apa yang hyukjae lakukan? Apa dia menemui seseorang atau bisa jadi wanita lain? Pertanyaan itu mengusik pikiran kyuhyun membuatnya merasa tidak tenang.

"emm.._hyung_?"

Kyuhyun membuka suara,dan disambut senyuman ringan dari hyukjae.

"ne waeyo chagi?"

"kenapa tadi kau lama sekali ? apa…apa kau menemui seseorang?"

Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya berharap kekasihnya itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

"em..tadi saat aku mau membeli minuman tiba-tiba toko-nya tutp chagi jadi aku harus mencarinya ditempat lain"

Jawab hyukjae dengan nada yang agak sedikit gugup.

"kau tidak bohong?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya kini memberanikan diri menatap kekasihnya itu yang masih focus dengan kemudinya.

"jeongmal chagi~ aku tidak bohong"

Sambil memakai V sign meyakinkan kepada kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak bohong. Tapi kyuhyun merasa ada kebohongan kecil yang tersirat dari gerak bibir hyukjae.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan_ hyung_?"

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi masih focus dengan kemudinya tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat kyuhyun sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

Hyukjae menatap iris coklat kyuhyun lekat ,tangannya bergerak menuju pipi kyuhyun dan berhasil menangkup kedua pipi gempal-nya itu.

"kyunnie~ sudah kubilang aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, dan jika aku pergi ,aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku~ arra?"

Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu sambil mengelus-elus pipi gempal milik cho kyuhyun.

CUP

Hyukjae mendaratkan bibirnya ke-kening kyuhyun. Sukses membuat kyuhyun menutup matanya dan merasakan hangat-nya sentuhan bibir kekasihnya itu di keningnya.

"saranghae kyunnie jeongmal saranghae~"

"nado _hyung_."

**WonKyu**

**Secret Love**

**Chap 3 : Please forget me !**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,Choi Siwon,Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae**

**Pair : WonKyu , HyukHae, EunKyu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : angst,romance**

**Warning : typo(s) everywheree~~~~**

_Summary : "Lupakan aku dan biarkan aku bahagia bersamanya~! Dan janganlah kau sakiti orang yang kusayang~!" – Cho Kyuhyun-_

Pagi itu cerah secerah hati namja manis berambut coklat yang bernama cho kyuhyun ini. Dia sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar bisa memasak sesuatu untuk dibawa ke kampus-nya dan diberikan kepada kekasih barunya it, ralat bukan kekasih barunya tapi 'kekasih pura-pura barunya(?)' cukup miris memang tapi itu kenyataannya dan tidak membuat cho kyuhyun putus asa begitu saja. Mungkin saja seiring berjalannya waktu choi siwon akan benar-benar mencintainya dan memintanya menjadi kekasih sungguhannya tau bahkan kyuhyun diminta menjadi istrinya.

Kyuhyun selalu optimis apalagi melihat tingkah laku aneh siwon belakangan ini yang memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya siwon juga menyukainya tetapi mungkin siwon malu untuk mengungkapkannya, delusion kyuhyun sepanjang hari menyenangkan dirinya sendiri walau ia tidak tahu bagaimana kenyataannya nanti, biar waktu yang menjawab.

"jja~~ sudah siap, semoga siwon_ hyung_ menyukainya"

Senyuman manis nan indah mengembang di bibirnya membuat kyuhyun 100 kali lipat lebih manis. Setelah menaruh 3 lembar pancake dan madu di kotak bekalnya yang bergambarkan Pikachu itu dia langsung menuju kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang lelah karena berusaha memasak untuk siwon yang notabene-nya kyuhyun dikategorikan 'buruk' dalam soal memasak, tapi karena rasa cintanya kepada siwon kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang terbaik.

.

.

Seoul University 09.00am KST

Siwon mengedarkan pandangan-nya keseluruh penjuru taman,dia sedang mencari seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihya,ah ralat lagi 'kekasih pura-puranya(?)' siwon terkekeh sejenak saat mngingat kejadian itu.

"dasar kyuhyun bodoh, kau menyuruhku menjadi kekasih pura-puramu? Jika kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihmu sungguhan mungkin aku juga mau,kkkk" ucap swion sambil menahan terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, siwon berbalik ingin mengetahui siapa seseorang itu. Namja yang ada didepan siwon kini memamerkan gummy smile-nya dan menyipitkan matanya. Siwon membalas senyumannya dan terpampanglah double dimple siwon yang membuatnya jauh 100 kali lipat lebih tampan.

"aku dengar, kau menjalin hubungan dengan….kyuhyun?"

Siwon sedikit menyipitkan matanya membuat ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sedikit bingung. Tahu dari mana hyukjae tentang hubungan ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan dia ? batin siwon yang masih terus mengamati wajah hyukjae.

"em..ne~ wae hyung? Apa kau merasa keberatan?"

Siwon memberanikan diri untuk memancing hyukjae agar dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tak terfikir olehnya.

Hyukjae menampilkan smirk-nya dan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alis-nya. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi itu jadi semakin curiga bahwa semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"tentu..tentu saja aku keberatan!"

Siwon sedikit terkejut dan sempat membulatkan kedua matanya. Hyukjae yang berjalan mendekati siwon seperti ingin menantangnya untuk berkelahi. Siwon dengan cepat mundur.

"maksudmu apa _hyung_? Kenapa kau keberatan? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu, lagipula kau baru 2hari yang lalu mengenalnya!"

Siwon sedikit mengeraskan volum suaranya entah mengapa siwon merasa tidak terima kalu namja didepannya ini keberatan jika kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, memang siapa dia? Cih! Batin siwon.

Dari kejauhan kyuhyun melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berdebat bahkan hampir berkelahi,kyuhyun sadar bahwa dua namja itu adalah siwon dan hyukjae. dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari kearah taman dan langsung memisahkan kedua namja yang hampir saja berkelahi itu.

Grepp

Hyukjae yang melihat kyuhyun memeluk siwon merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Kenapa kyuhyun seperti ini? Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakan hyukjae? batin hyukjae sedih.

"sudah cukup jebal! Kau.. sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kyuhyun menyuruh hyukjae untuk pergi. Dan tanpa babibu hyukjae menurutinya karena dia juga tidak tahan melihat namja yang ia sayang menangis karenanya.

-ditempat lain-

"aku tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Kau terlalu bodoh menyakiti hatimu sendiri donghae-ah"

.

.

Siwon yang menyadari ada dadanya basah langsung mengangkat wajah namja manis yang masih memluknya erat itu. Dengan menangkup kedua pipi chubby-nya dan menatap iris coklatnya dalam.

"uljima kyunnie~ kau kenapa ?" Ucap siwon sambil mengelus-elus pipi kyuhyun lembut dan mengusap air mata kyuhyun.

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung jebal~" kyuhyun yang kembali kepelukan siwon dan menangis lagi.

Siwon yang mendengar perkataan namja manis itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu~ uljima kyunnie, kau sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri, sampai mati aku bejanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Dada kyuhyun merasa sesak mendengar penuturan siwon 'kau sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri' tangis kyuhyun semakin pecah dan membuat siwon bingung, apa ada kata-kata yang salah ? batin siwon.

Siwon berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun dengan cara mengelus punggung namja manis itu. Setelah dikira kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis,siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap iba pada namja didepan-nya itu.

Mata kyuhyun yang merah, agak sedikit sembab akibat tangisannya tadi. Membuat seorang choi siwon merasa sesak didada-nya ,entah kenapa siwon tidak suka melihat namja manis ini menangis ,jujur saja itu membuat wajah manisnya hilang, pikir siwon.

.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang duduk tepi danau belakang kampus, terlihat sedang menangis, menangis meratapi kebodohannya.

"ck! Seharusnya kau tidak membawa-nya kesini hae, kau ini bodoh" namja bermana donghae ini mengerutuki dirinya, memaki dirinya sendiri akibat dia bodoh karena membawa masa lalu dongsaeng tersayangnya itu kembali.

Dan jujur saja selama beberapa hari ini donghae tidak berani menemui dongsaeng-nya itu, padahal kyuhyun selalu mengirim pesan tapi tidak dihiraukan olehnya, kyuhyun selalu mencoba menelfon donghae malah mematikan ponselnya.

Donghae terlalu takut. Takut jika kyuhyun tau bahwa sebenarnya donghae mengetahui 'namja masa lalunya' dan membawanya lagi kekehidupan ini. pasti kyuhyun akan membencinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri dibangku taman setelah memakan bekalnya bersama siwon. Dan ternyata siwon menyukainya, membuat senyum indah terukir di wajah manis kyuhyun. Dan besok dia akan membawakannya pancake lagi.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menyentuh lengannya. Kyuhyun menoleh sambil membulatkan kedua matanya. Hyukjae?

"aku ingin bicara cepat ikut aku~"

Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dan menampik tangan yang dipegang hyukjae itu.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"hanya sebentar kyunie, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jebal."

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya, membuat hyukjae terdiam sejenak dan..

Grep

Hyukjae memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"bogoshipeo kyunnie, bogoshipeo.."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam dia mulai membalas pelukan hyukjae, terlihat senyum hyukjae yang menyadari bahwa kyuhyun-nya ini masih merindukannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih memeluk hyukjae, karena kyuhyun juga sebenarnya merindukannya. Kyuhyun melihat sosok di jauh sana yang sedang menatapnya nanar dengan tangan yang membungkam mulutnya untuk menahan tangis.

"donghae _hyung_.."

Menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya ini adalah kesalahan besar. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya kasar. Tidak peduli itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, yang pasti sosok yang jauh disana lebih merasakan sakit.

"tidak! Ini tidak benar! "

Hyukjae menatap wajah kyuhyun bingung , ekspresi wajahnya berubah frustasi sekarang.

"kau kenap-"

"kau seharusnya tidak kembali! Kau seharusnya tidak disini sekarang bersamaku! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan akupun juga! Jadi jalani hidup kita masing-masing kita sudah berakhir hyung.. BERAKHIR!"

Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit memarah menekankan perkataannya dibagian akhir. Membuat hyukjae merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Mata kyuhyun mulai memanas, ia berniat untuk meninggalkan hyukjae. namun tangan kekar itu dengan sigap menarik tangan kyuhyun dan..

CUP

Hyukjae mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya karena kyuhyun tidak mau larut akibat ciumannya itu.

BRAK

Hyukjae terpental seketika seorang namja bertubuh tegap menonjoknya keras, bisa dibilang sangat keras karena membuat ujung bibir hyukjae mengeluarkan darah segar. Kyuhyun melihat dengan tidak percaya seorang choi siwon…

"jangan ganggu dia lagi kau tahu! Kyuhyun hanya masa lalumu! Dia sekarang milikku! Dan tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku termasuk kau lee hyukjae!"

Kyuhyun terpaku,terdiam,tidak percaya. Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Siwon bilang kalau dia itu 'miliknya' ?

Hyukjae meringis dan hanya berdecih. Dada siwon naik turun, ia merasa geram.. sejak sedari tadi ia melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tertahan. Tapi setelah namja kurang ajar bernama hyukjae itu mulai berlaku lebih siwon bertindak. Karena jujur saja sekarang siwon sudah mulai mencintai kyuhyun.

"_hyung_ lupakan aku, aku juga sudah melupakanmu, kita.. aku ingin bahagia bersama siwon hyung, aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun.. dan kembalilah bersama donghae hyung, kau tidak boleh membuatnya meneteskan air mata! Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan amat sangat membencimu! arra"

Siwon dan hyukjae melongo mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yang lembut namun agak menekankan dibagian akhir. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu hyukjae bangun. Dengan sedikit ragu hyukjae menerima uluran tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

Siwon yang berada disamping kyuhyun masih diam berkutat dengan perasaannya saat ini. siwon merasakan jantungnya bedegup begitu kencang. 'Apakah aku harus jujur saat ini?' batin siwon yang masih setia menatap wajah putih pucat namun terlihat manis dan cantik ,apalagi saat dia tersenyum.

"gomawo kyuhyunie, aku tahu betapa bodohnya diriku.. aku terlalu egois, aku tidak mendengarkan kata hatiku sendiri.. sekali lagi jeongmal gomawoyo kyunie, dan mianhae~"

Hyukjae menepuk bahu kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya. Dan menepuk bahu hyuk dan mengelusnya pelan.

"sekarang temui dia"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyuruh hyukjae mengejar donghae yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya tadi ia berdiri. Pasti saat ini dia sedang menangis.

Hyukjae hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu bergegas ah ralat berlari lebih tepatnya meninggalkan seorang cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon berdua.

Hening

"em..kyunnie"

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam berkutat dengan hatinya menyadari hanya ada dirinya dan kyuhyun mulai membuka suara. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"ne _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah siwon, menunggu pertanyaan atau ungkapan yang mungkin saja akan dilontarkan choi siwon.

"….saranghae kyunnie~"

"…"

"menikahlah denganku~"

"mwo?!"

.

.

.

TBC

**Chap 3 selesai ~~~~ tinggal satu chapter lagi nih guyss^^ nah kan aku bikin WonKyu bersatu xD apa kelanjutannya ? apa WonKyu akan menikah? Dan bagaimana dengan EunHae ? tunggu di last chap ya kkkk~**

**RnR ya readers ^^**

**BabyXian**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hari ini... aku~ harus pergi meninggalkanmu Cho Kyuhyun,jeongmal mianhae~"

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat. Sambil menatap foto namja manis yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum ditaman. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air matanya yang tidak terbendung kini bebas keluar dari pelupuk matanya. hyukjae menangis, terlalu berat jika ia harus meninggalkan kyuhyun-nya.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh seseorang bahkan tidak aku kenal kyunnie huh! Aku tidak bisa membantah perintah Tuan Lee~ maaf"

_-Taman Seoul-_

_"chagi~ kutinggal sebentar untuk membeli minuman ya, kau jangan kemana-mana tetap disini,arrachi?"_

_"hmmm, ne hyung~ jangan lama-lama, kau tau sendiri kalau aku benci menunggu terlalu lama"_

_"Hmm iya kyunnie~ aku akan cepat, secepat kilat okke"_

_Hyukjae mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya itu._

_"Kenapa udara tiba-tiba dingin,huh?!"_

.

.

_Hyukjae keluar dari salah satu minimarket disekitar taman, ia sudah selesai berbelanja dan ia juga membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk kekasihnya itu._

_Tepok!_

_Hyukjae yang merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, langsung membalikan badannya, dia sedikit menyeritkan dahinya._

_"Hyukjae~ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersiap berangkat ke jepang untuk menjeput eomma-mu?"_

_"ah.. ne Kim ahjussi~ aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan..."_

_"Nugu? Dengan kyuhyun? Astaga hyukjae, apa kau lupa perjanjianmu ? Kau sudah dijodohkan oleh eomma-mu dengan putra Tuan Lee ~ kau harusnya mengerti itu hyuk?!"_

_Kim ahjussi adalah pengacara pribadi keluarga lee. Sebenarnya sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu hyukjae dipinta untuk meninggalkan kyuhyunnya, tetapi sepertinya cinta hyukjae sudah melebihi ambang batas ,tetapi lagi-lagi hyukjae mendengus kesal bahwa harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini._

_"Ne ahjussi ~ aku tahu, tapi... "_

_"Tapi apa hyuk? Lihat eomma-mu hampir sekarat dan beruntung dia tidak mati! Kau seharusnya memikirkan hal itu! Bagaimana jika eomma-mu mati karena kau tidak menuruti kemauannya? Pasti kau akan dicap anak durhaka Lee Hyukjae!"_

_Hyukjae hanya menghela nafasnya berat dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu bahwa permintaan Tuan Lee tidak bisa dibantah. _

_Eomma hyuk sakit parah dan harus dioprasi di jepang karena membutuhkan biaya yang sangat banyak maka Kim Ahjussi meminta pertolongan kepada yang notabene masih bersaudara (jauh) dengan eomma hyuk. Namun Tuan Lee memberikan persyaratan agar Hyukjae bersedia dijodohkan dengan putranya Lee Donghae._

_"Hmm~ baiklah ahjussi.. aku akan segera meninggalkannya~ jadi berhentilah menyudutkanku!" Hyukjae menatap tajam wajah Ahjussi didepannya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya._

_"Kau memang anak baik Lee HyukJae!"_

_"Maafkan aku kyunnie..." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

2 years later

"Kyunnie~ aku pinjam guntingmu dimana?"

Teriak donghae dari ruang tengah apartemen kyuhyun. Dia sedang sibuk mencari gunting untuk memotong bungkus makanan ringan yang ia beli tadi bersama kyuhyun.

"Ada di laci kamarku _hyung_~ ambil saja, aku sedang repot memasak ramen ini"

Teriak kyuhyun dari dapur. Ya saat ini memang Donghae dan Kyuhyun berniat untuk menonton kaset drama yang baru mereka beli.

"Ne kyu~ lanjutkan saja memasakmu, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Donghae langsung menuju kekamar kyuhyun dan mencari lemari kecil disebelah kasur kyuhyun.

"Nah itu~"

Donghae berjalan kearah laci dan membukanya, dirasa ia menemukan benda ya yang ia cari, tetapi tunggu..donghae menemukan sesuatu yang lain di laci kyuhyun. Entah mengapa donghae peasaran. Buku diary berwarna baby blue sedikit ada corak bunga lily disana, membuat donghae berniat melihatnya.

"Hmm~ aku baca sedikit tidak masalah ya hehe"

Donghae mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Seakan ada palu yang menghantam dadanya keras, sakit sekali. Mata donghae terasa panas saat membaca ditengah-tengah halaman.

_**Dear diary~**_

_**(3 years ago)**_

_**Kenapa HyukJae hyung meninggalkanku? **_

_**Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?**_

_**Apa kau melupakan janjimu?**_

_**Hyukjae hyung kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu!**_

_**Aku rela jika kau pergi dan melupakan janjimu begitu saja!**_

_**Begitu jahatnya dirimu hyung~**_

_**Aku benci padamu~!**_

Donghae menangis tanpa suara. Langsung dikembalikannya buku diary kyuhyun ketempat semula. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar kini digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara.

'.Jadi Lee Hyukjae~ namja yang dijodohkan denganku, ternyata namja yang dulu sering membuat kyuhyun menangis? Ya Tuhan... betapa kejamnya aku? Hikss' batin donghae.

Persahabatan kyuhyun dan donghae memang belum lama terjalin,kurang lebih 6bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan tentang namja masa lalunya kepada hae, hanya saja dia tidak mau menyebutkan siapa nama namja 'kurang ajar' itu. Yang ternyata adalah Lee hyukjae.

"Kyunnie.. maafkan aku..hiks~ "

.

.

.

.

**WonKyu**

**Secret Love**

**Chap 4 : Confession (last)**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee HyukJae, Lee DongHae**

**Pair : Won x Kyu &amp; Hyuk x Hae**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywheree~~~~**

Cho's Apartemen 10.00pm KST

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya. Sejak kejadian ditaman tadi membuatnya sedikit bingung akan perubahan sikap Siwon yang aneh tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya menikahmenikah.

"Aissh! ChoKyu ~~~! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukannya kau yang selalu mengimpi-impikan menikah dengan Choi Siwon? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang ragu? ishh Kyu Pabboya!"

.

.

_Kyuhyun masih melongo tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh mengajak kyuhyun menikah? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Apa ini taktik siwon supaya hyukjae benar-benar tidak mendekati kyu lagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini choi siwon?_

_"m..mwo? Me..menikah hyung? Aku? K..kau? K..kita?"_

_kyuhyun gelagapan, dia tidak tau harus menjawab Ya atau Belum sekarang, disisi lain kyuhyun menginginkannya tetapi disisi lain dia merasa masih ragu kepada namja didepannya._

_"a...aku,aku,saranghae cho kyuhyun"_

_Siwon susah payah mengatakan pengakuannya bahwa selama ini ia memang mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun . 'Tetapi hey? Apa aku tadi bilag menikah? Bahkan itu belum terfikirkan sampai kesitu, tapi mulutku ini lancang sekali huh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Benar-benar menikahi kyuhyun?' Batin siwon bingung._

_"Jinjjayo? Hyung? Kau?"_

_"kyuhyun~ jika kau masih ragu, kau bisa menjawabnya nanti~ aku tidak memaksamu~"_

_Siwon berusaha membuat kyuhyun tidak terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Karena memang dia sendiripun belum siap._

_"em...ta..tapi"_

_"ssstt! Sudah kau sudah cukup lelah kyu-ah, lebih baik kuantar kau pulang,ne?"_

.

.

.

3 days later

Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu donghae tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae. 'Kemana mereka?' Batin kyuhyun sambil mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya.

Kyuhyun melihat fotonya bersama donghae. Kyuhyun merindukan sosok hyung-nya yang akhir-akhir ini suka menghilang.

"Donghae _hyung_~ bogoshipeo~ kembalilah~ aku sudah tidak menginginkan hyukjaemu lagi, hatiku sudah terkunci oleh siwon _hyung_, hiks"

Air mata kyuhyun mulai deras, seakan hyung-nya itu sudah pergi betahun-tahun lalu.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Seorang namja tidak terlalu tinggi berjalan kearah salah satu kamar apartemen bernomor 203. Dia terlihat membawa dua kantung plastik putih yang cukup besar belum tahu isinya apa, makanan mungkin?

"Semoga kyuhyun suka dengan yang aku bawa"

Namja itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel pintu apartemen kyuhyun. Memberanikan diri karena sudah tiga hari dia menghilang.

Ting Tong 3x

"Iya~ tunggu sebentar"

kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan tidak lupa mengusap air mtanya karena habis menangis tadi.

Ceklek

Mata kyuhyun terbelalak melihat sosok namja didepannya. Air mata kyuhyun keluar lagi. Namja yang sudah tiga hari menghilan menghilan tanpa jejak kini berada didepannya. Ingin sekali kyuhyun memukul namja ini tetapi rasa rindunya lebih mendominasi.

"D..dong..donghae _hyung_? Jinjja? Aigoo~ kemana saja kau bodoh!"

Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat menahan rasa rindunya langsung memeluk donghae. Donghae hanya diam lalu tersenyum. Tapi dirasa ada yang aneh...

"Emm~ kyunnie kau tidak ingin orang-orang mengira kalau kita ini menjalin hubungan kan?"

Donghae yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara mengetahui beberapa pasang mata kini sedang memperhatikan adegan berpelukan didepan pintu apartemen kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud..."

Kyuhun yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dan diikuti donghae.

Blam

Donghae meletakkan dua kantung plastik yang ia bawa di meja makan. Melihat kyuhyun yang memasuki kamarnya, donghae berniat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kemana donghae tiga hari yang lalu.

Donghae berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Ia melihat dongsaeng tersayangny itu sedang tidur, ah lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur. Donghae berjalan kearah ranjang kyuhyun. Dia melihat buku diary kyuhyun yang pernah dibacanya 2bulan lalu.

Donghae duduk ditepi ranjang kyuhyun. Mengelus rambut coklatnya lembut. Ia tahu bahwa namja manis ini habis menangis. Wajahnya yang memang pucat terlihat lebih pucat.

"Kyu..."

"..."

"aku tau kau belum tidur..."

"..."

"Yak! Kyunnie, jangan membuatku seperti orang jahat!"

Donghae memukul pelan bahu kyuhyun yang tidur memunggunginya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat kecil namun matanya terbuka sekarang. Dia hanya memainkan ujung selimutnya tidak tahu harus bertanya apa.

"Em?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. Menunggu apa yang akan donghae katakan (lagi).

"Maafkan aku kyuhyun-ah"

Dengan nada serak donghae kembali tertunduk saat menyadari bahwa kini kyuhyun sudah duduk,menatapnya dari samping. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega langsung saja merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Membuat donghae sedikit tenang.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah hyung~ karena hanya kau yang kumiliki saat ini"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap donghae sebentar. Lalu memilih untuk diam.

Hening

"Jadi?"

Suara kyuhyun memecah keheningan, ya dia rasa memang membutuhkan beberapa penjelasan perihal menghilangnya donghae tiga hari yang lalu.

Donghae menarik nafas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum bercerita semuanya kepada kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya 3thn yang lalu aku sudah dijodohkan dengan..."

Donghae mulai bercerita tentang semua yang terjadi, mulai dari eomma hyuk yang sakit parah dan membutuhkan biaya yg sangat besar sehingga membuat hyuk dijodohkan dengan hae, menjelaskan kepada kyuhyun awalnya memang donghae ingin membuat hyuk kembali kepelukan kyuhyun namun ternyata hae sudah terlanjur mencintai hyukjae.

Saat akan melanjutkan cerita, tiba-tiba kyuhyun menatap donghae dengan alis sedikit dinaikan.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang aku dan hyukjae?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ya karena selembut-lembutnya kyuhyun tetap saja dia evil-,-

Donghae menelan ludahnya, lalu telunjukknya mengarah ke buku diary kyuhyun yang ada di atas laci samping ranjang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot kearah donghae. Donghae mulai merasakan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Jadi...? Kau?"

"Yaaak! Ikan bedebah! Dasar! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membacanya?!"

PLETAK

Kyuhyun melayangkan jitakan 'halus' nya dikepala donghae. Donghae hanya meringis kesakitan menerima hukuman dari dongsengnya itu.

"Kau tahu _hyung_?! Kau tidak sopan huh-?!"

Kyuhyun membuang muka dan lagi-lagi donghae tertunduk. Meratapi nasib akibat ulahnya.

"Mianhae kyu-ah jeongmal~"

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku merindukan kyuhyun?"

Batin siwon yang selalu memikirkan kyuhyun.

Dirinya tidak bisa diam seperti ini saja. Rasa sayangnya semakin tumbuh. Bukan sayang sebagai dongsaeng melainkan lebih tepatnya 'cinta' .

"apa harus seperti ini?"

Siwon mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk seseorang, lebih tepatnya kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang. Lalu beranjak kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

"lalu kemana saja kau selama ini _hyung_? Kenapa pula kau membawa hyukjae kesini? Padahal kau sudah tau _hyung_~"

Pertanyaan kyuhyun yang mendadak memecahkan keheningan. Ya memang sejak satu jam berlalu kyuhyun dan donghae sengaja memilih untuk diam. Menenangkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Donghae menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Donghae memberanikan untuk menatap kyuhyun,yang masih terlihat marah.

"aku kembali ke jepang untuk mengantar hyukjae. dia akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami untuk bulan depan kyu~ dan untuk masalah hyukjae kubawa kemari…"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Menundukkan kepalanya, dan kembali menatap kyuhyun (lagi). Bulan depan donghae dan hyukjae akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di jepang karena melihat kondisi eomma hyuk yang belum memungkinkan untuk dibawa pulang ke Seoul.

"tadinya aku akan… akan mengembalikan hyukjae-mu tapi ternyata aku…aku tidak bisa,karena aku sangat mencintainya kyunnie~ mianhae"

Kyuhyun hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan hyung-nya itu. Bodoh sekali donghae menyakiti hatinya sendiri dengan memberikan orang yang ia cintai, sedangkan dia tau bahwa kyuhyun sudah 'cinta mati' dengan siwon. Apa donghae tidak memikirkannya?

"kau ini bodoh atau apa _hyung_? Kau kan tau sendiri aku sudah cinta mati pada siwon hyung. Untuk apa kau mengembalikan hyukjae ? kau pikir dia barang?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ya dia baru menyadari kebodohannya itu. Lalu memeluk kyuhyun yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas pelukannya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung donghae. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua bahu donghae. Menatapnya sejenak lalu tersenyum kearah donghae.

"kau akan menikah _hyung_~ aku ikut senang, selamat ya hae hyung~ berbahagialah bersama hyukjae, karena memang dialah namja yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukmu.."

Donghae menitikan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan namun bahagia. Namja bertubuh kecil itu kembali memeluk kyuhyun. Kini lebih erat.

"_hyung_? Aku tahu kau menyayangiku tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu ini sebelum aku mati karena ulahmu?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa dan hanya dibalas 'pout' andalan kyuhyun. Aigoo gemas sekali jika melihat kyuhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya itu haha.

Hening

Donghae sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Kyuhyun yang jenuh sedari tadi hanya bermain psp-nya saja kini beralih pada ponsel-nya. Saat menyalakan ponselnya ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Dari siwon?

_Messagge received_

_From : Choi Siwon_

_Kyu~ aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu penting. Kutunggu kau pukul 04.00pm di kafetaria dekat kampus._

_-sw-_

Kyuhyun menyeritkan dahinya lalu melirik jam . kyuhyun terkejut sudah pukul 04.55pm. Sedangkan perjalanan antara apartemen kyuhyun dan kampus cukup jauh menghabiskan waktu cukup lama juga saat perjalanan.

Dan pula kyuhyun belum mandi ataupun bersiap-siap. Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan cuci muka tanpa mandi. Kemudian ia mengambil bajunya asal celana blue jeans dan hoodie hitam yang kebesaran miliknya, tidak lupa dia menyemprotkan parfum beraroma apel itu.

Saat hendak mengunci pintunya dia lupa bahwa donghae masih tertidur di sofanya.

"aish aku lupa.."

Kyuhyun kembali masuk keapartemennya lalu menuliskan note disana. Dirasa sudah tidak ada yang dilupakan kyuhyun bergegas untuk pergi.

"semoga dia masih menunggu…"

.

.

.

At Kafetaria

Siwon yang masih setia menunggu disana dengan headset putih yang menggantung di dalam telinganya, mendengarkan music untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya karena siwon sudah menunggu selama 3jam. Cukup lama tapi siwon harus tetap menunggu kyuhyun disini.

"Em Tuan apa anda sudah ingin memesan?"

Tanya seorang pelayan kafe yang sudah 7x menghampiri siwon karena siwon yang tak kunjung memesan.

"saya masih menunggu seseorang noona~"

Ucap siwon lembut untuk kesekian kalinya dan jangan lupakan senyum indahnya itu serta kedua dimple-nya yang menggoda.

Pelayan itu lantas kembali ketempat asalnya. Siwon-pun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya,sesekali memandang foto,mengusap-usap layar ponselnya yang menjadi wallpapernya.

"kau, cho kyuhyun yang manis~ saranghae"

Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berada didepan siwon tertegun dengan ucapan siwon tadi. Siwon belum menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun yang sudah berada didepannya masih berkutat dan tersenyum didepan ponselnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"kau sedang apa _hyung_?"

Suara kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat siwon kaget dan hampir saja ponselnya terjatuh. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan namja didepannya itu.

"e? kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Siwon yang masih gelagapan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kagetnya tadi akibat ulah kyuhyun.

"sejak tadi _hyung_~ maaf aku terlambat, sangat terlambat malah"

Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kelakuan siwon menatap mata siwon.

1detik,2detik,….5detik

Mereka saling beratatap melihat apa yang ada didalamnya kyuhyun menatap iris hitam milik siwon yang membuatnya jatuh sejak dua tahun lalu, sedangkan siwon menatap iris coklat kyuhyun, indah~ membuatnya yang jatuh sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Meneliti apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan.

Deru nafas siwon semakin terasa, kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam menatap siwon kini sudah menutup matanya rapat. Siwon menangkup kedua pipi kyuhyun, hidung mereka kini sudah saling bersentuhan, dada kyuhyun berdebar sangat kencang, dan deru nafas siwon semakin terasa jelas di bibir kyuhyun.

CUP

"mmmhh~"

Bibir siwon sukses mendarat di bibir kyuhyun. Bibir palm yang indah dan pernah ia melihat bahwa bibir ini dicium paksa oleh orang lain. Siwon menciumnya lembut tanpa nafsu, melumat bibir atas kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha menghapus bekas ciuman terdahulu kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman siwon karena kyuhyun memang belum tau cara berciuman. Yang ia tau berciuman hanyalah menempelkan bibir bukan 'melumat' nya.

Clap

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum kearah kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah karena malu. Siwon langsung menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, spontan kyuhyun menatap iris hitam itu (lagi).

"will you marry me cho kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

1 mounth latter

"Kau Lee Hyukjae ,apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya dan hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan"

"aku bersedia"

"Kau Lee Donghae, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu, sejak hari ini hingga selamya dan hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan"

"aku bersedia"

Sorak sorai para tamu undangan pernikahan donghae dan hyukjae menggema di ballroom salah satu hotel di jepang. Dan tidak lupa pasangan siwon dan kyuhyun yang ikut memeriahkan pesta pernikahan itu.

"baiklah kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri sekarang Lee hyukjae pasangkan cincin ini kepada Lee donghae sebagai symbol dan sebaliknya"

Mereka berdua saling bergantian menautkan cincin di masing-masing jari manis mereka. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum membayangkan bahwa saat ini yang ada di altar adalah dirinya dan kyuhyun.

CUP

Acara memasang cincin ditutup dengan adegan ciuman pengantin baru itu. Para tamu hanya bersorak melihatnya.

.

.

Melihat donghae dan hyukjae sibuk dengan tamu yang mayoritas adalah teman kerabat _eomma_ hyuk dan _appa_ donghae, kyuhyun dan siwon memilih untuk menunggu di tepi kolam renang.

Mereka berdua saling diam satu sama lain, bingung entah apa yang mau mereka bicarakan.

"kalian disini rupanya?"

Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang membuat pasangan yang sedang duduk santai itu terkejut.

"yak! _Hyung_ kau selalu mengagetkanku! Huh kemana suamimu itu?"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ketidakhadiran hyukjae menanyakan hal itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum, hyukjae sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan-reka _appa_ donghae.

"selamat ya _hyung_~ aku turut bahagia"

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam ,berdiri sambil menjabat tangan donghae untuk memberi selamat. Dibalas dengan senyuman manis donghae.

"ohya,jadi kapan kalian menyusul?"

Mendengar pertanyaan donghae siwon dan kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun menatap sendu siwon dan siwon hanya tersenyum miris kearah donghae.

"secepatnya _hyung_~ saat babykyu ini sudah siap^^"

.

.

.

END

**Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ happy ending or sad? mungkin END-nya masih ngegantung ya? Dan lagi-lagi feel-nya gadapet huhu :(((( maafkan saya ya readers saya memang author baru ~ dan kebetulan juga akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak problem. Jadi otak rada oleng hehe XD ada yang mau saran squel? Review aja ya^^**

**Ohya terimakasih yang udah mau baca and nge-review ff abalku ini /flying kiss/ :*****

**Mungkin makna dari ff'ku ini adalah Cinta memang sudah ditakdirkan dengan siapa kita dipasangkan. Belum tentu pasangan kita saat ini adalah pasangan kita kelak ataupun dihadapan Tuhan. Semua sudah diatur rapih oleh Tuhan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah ketentuannya.**

**WonKyu is Love , Nothing Better Than WonKyu and Nothing Hurts**

**KEEP CALM AND LOVE WONKYU**

**BabyXian**


End file.
